


Searing

by JellyPanda00



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Stomach Bulge, no actual pregnancy tho, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyPanda00/pseuds/JellyPanda00
Summary: He could give an almost exact time for how long he had been here, approximately four days and eight hours, but that time felt wrong, unreal in a way. It felt much closer to centuries maybe since he had moved from his position on their bed.





	Searing

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I’ve written in four years and I know it’s bad but I’m trying my best lmao. This was also loosely based on a tweet from pricklebrickle that I hope they don’t mind me writing. If they happen to see this though I don’t mind take it down, just message me.

“Hank?” Connor called weakly, hoping his voice would carry throughout the house in case he wasn’t close by. His thermal scans showed that the bed was too cold for Hank to have left recently and there were no heat signatures in the room with him.

He could give an almost exact time for how long he had been here, approximately four days and eight hours, but that time felt wrong, unreal in a way. It felt much closer to centuries maybe since he had moved from his position on their bed.

A week vacation had surprisingly been his idea. They had just finished a particularly dense and brutal homicide case that left Hank slipping back into the mindset that led to empty bottles littering the dinner table. They both had enough time built up, and Captain Fowler seemed to understand the toll the case had taken on the Lieutenant and even Connor himself who was trying to balance both the case and helping negotiations with the government and new Jericho as a part of Markus’s team. Hank had been the one who turned the week into a sexcapade though, not that Connor had any complaints. 

They finally had time to get around to one of the shared fantasies that were spoken about in hushed tones late at night, both of them admitting things that they hadn’t before. Now that it had been going on for so long though, he never wanted it to end.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Hank cooed softly when he entered their bedroom. He couldn’t see very well from the position he was stuck in, but he could see that Hank had his long, silver hair pulled up in a messy bun and was freshly showered, the smell of his musky body wash wafting in from where he was standing. It answered why he woke up from stasis alone.

He couldn’t stop the desperate “please” that he whimpered pathetically, hips bucking at the thought of being fucked again and again today, as many times as Hank could manage it. A human refractory period was the only thing he found displeasing about Hank, having to wait for him to recoup enough to go again when Connor was always ready to go.

Hank slowly walked in closer, running a warm calloused hand down the smooth arch of Connor’s back, drawing a shiver from the contrast of the cold air. “Does my pretty little cum dump want more already? You just woke up, sweetheart.”

He wished his wrists wasn’t tied to the headboard so strongly so he could grab hold of the man and flip them around. He could ride him until he got what he wanted but the rope was secured well enough that no matter how hard he tried, it wouldn’t happen.

“Yes… please.”

Hank liked it when he begged for it.

The same dark blue rope around his wrists was looped around the creases where hip met leg, intricate and short weaving forced his hips up into the air when it was tied to the top of the headboard after it snaked its way up his back, that way Hank could still touch and hold him without the rope getting in the way and his spine was arched in what he knew was enticing. It was obvious in the way Hank couldn’t stop petting him, like he was fascinated with the position. The rope was also tied to his ankles, going underneath the bed from one leg to the other so if he tried to close his legs too much, one would always be pulled away from the other.

He didn’t have the same needs as a human, no matter how many upgrades he got to be more human-like. He never had to be untied to eat or sleep, and while the position would be painful for a human to hold with their back arched in such a way, unable to rest their muscles and move their joints, he was in no danger of straining or taxing himself too much. In theory, he could stay like this forever.

Hank crawled fully on to the bed behind him, going straight for the plug Connor had been wearing all night while his human slept. Even the smallest movement of the toy created a slick squelch as all the cum from the past few days was moved around inside him. A small cry left his lips at the embarrassing sound but Hank kept on, bending over him to press gentle kisses between his shoulder blades, no doubt on a clump of freckles. He never really understood why he seemed to like his freckles so much given that freckles were only accumulations of cells with no purpose. He was only given the markings by Cyberlife to make him appear more human but Hank worshipped them every chance he got.

Even just the brush of his pajama pants against his bare thighs as he got ready to mount him again had Connor’s dick twitching and filling with interest. Hank was so much bigger than him in every way it was exciting to feel as he pressed down massively over him, hairy stomach fitting into the small of his back and body able to cover his own almost wholly.

Connor was built to be a hunter. Unstoppable, strong and dominant, a literal killing machine, but deviancy had a funny way of making him want to feel delicate and small in a way that Hank never failed to satisfy even when he was the one topping.

“What do you want, darlin’?” Hank whispered low in his ear, using his free hand that wasn’t rocking the plug in and out of him to stroke his hair back, the usually perfectly placed strands falling in wild heaps everywhere.

“Fuck me again. Hank please I want you to come in me again, wanna feel more full.”

A deep chuckle vibrated against his shoulder, the sound far sexier than it had any right to be. “You wanna be bred that badly, don’t you?”

Connor moaned softly in agreement, trying to rub against his lover even more but the ropes stopped him once again. “Yes. Please, yes Hank please.”

He was so full already from four days of fucking nonstop he could feel how his lower stomach distended some; his sexual modifications not allowing for storage in large quantities. The cum pushed at the biocomponents' walls unforgivingly, giving him a bulge that could very well look like he’s in early stages of pregnancy. It wasn’t more than a dream but even just the idea drove him mad. He preconstructed the impossibilities: Hank making true of his promise of keeping him like this forever as his only purpose anymore, breeding him over and over until it finally took and he did have a child in him. How round he would get eventually. When the baby came he could be a stay at home parent, only responsibilities being to care for their family that they would make and to spread his legs for Hank whenever he wanted after work. No more dealing with government officials who still didn’t see androids as equal to humans, no more chasing criminals and fighting for his life. It would be even better if Hank could retire too and wouldn’t have to deal with severe cases that dug under his skin, only having a loving family to handle.

He vaguely wondered if there were biocomponents he could install to make it all possible if Hank truly wanted that with him.

“Pay attention, Connor,” Hank growled in warning, biting at his already bruised neck in retaliation for his wandering mind, laying a harsh pinch on his sensitive nipple to draw him out of his thoughts with a squeal. “What’s your color?”

“Green. I’m sorry, I’m green.”

Hank wasn’t even going to get undressed this time to use him, he realized with a start when he felt more than saw him push the soft flannel fabric down around his thighs.it only served to make the situation even more devastatingly hot. He wasn’t even worth getting undressed all the way, nothing more than something Hank can use to get off in.

The push and pull of the plug graduated to being pulled out completely with a pop. Cum dribbled out of his used hole, leaking down the cleft of his ass and his thigh as he whines softly through his voice modulator, pitching it higher than usual voice with his arousal.

“God, you’re so fucking hot.” Hank breathed heavily. There was something about having Connor’s ass spread and hitched up, looking so utterly fucked out without even being touched enough that made him want to completely wreck him. He swiped his thumb through the escaped cum and pushed what he could back into the mess, dick twitching when Connor could only moan softly in response.

He wanted so badly to bend down and lick into that perky ass until he had to do another soft reboot like last night but now wasn’t the time for that. Maybe when they finished tonight and he finally untied him. Right now though, he knew Connor wanted to keep up the fantasy of being bred and holy shit; Hank had no idea what he did to deserve this perfect, kinky little android who wanted the same things he did.

At this point, Connor didn’t even need to be stretched, having no use for his lubrication with all the cum already inside him. The components he chose to add naturally secreted lube when he got turned on, a perk of being able to modify his body easily, but it wouldn’t make a difference as Hank slid in with ease, not even having to slow down halfway through to give him a chance to adjust to his well above average length.

“This is the real reason you were made wasn’t it?” Hank teased, pulling the globes of synthetic ass apart and massaging them, grinning wolfishly when he saw Connor turn his head to the other side with the bright blue blush dust his cheeks, pretty doe eyes squeezed shut tightly. “You’re just a glorified sex toy waiting for someone to breed your ass.”

Connor let out a sob, growing more and more erect with each degrading word until the head of his dick tapped against his stomach, leaving a smear of precum on his skin. He could feel how dirty he is, with no need to produce sweat, all the sticky feeling on his skin from the chest down could only be his lubrication and artificial semen from the past few days that had dried down on him, tacky and gross. 

Hank released the bruising grip on his hips and reached around to cup the bulge of his stomach. His large, rough hand wrapped around to hold almost all of it at once. He wanted to always be filled up like this, for Hank to randomly reach over and hold his belly, knowing full and well that he’s filled up with him even when they weren’t having sex.

“Oh, Ha…ank”

Each thrust of his hips left his thighs shaking more and more. He desperately strained against the rope but he could do nothing but lie there and take the slow, languid movements until he thought he was going to lose his mind completely. Babble was leaving his lips, voice laced with static to the point even if he played the audio clips back it was impossible to tell what he was asking for. His processor was already strained but at this rate, he was going to overheat. Even his labored panting was doing nothing to cool himself down his insides and tears escaped without his consent, losing control of his responses completely.

“Faster… faster please I want it so badly,” Connor cried, turning his head again so his glowing red LED was visible again.

“You’re gonna look so good when I’m done with you. Stuffed so full with my cum you’re gonna burst.” Hank grunts, finally speeding up and angling his hips just so so he was finally hitting his synthetic prostate relentlessly. “Gonna keep you here like this forever just cuz you take it so fucking good, baby.”

“Please!” Connor screamed. “Touch me, I wanna cum-”

Hank was getting close already as his thrusts were becoming more and more erratic. His hand moved down from his stomach bulge to his cock, fitting almost his entire dick in his hand and stroking it in time with his movements. 

He was either going to cum or overheat and he couldn’t tell which was going to happen first. Everything felt hazy, blurring together as his processors slowed down to try to compensate for every sensation he was trying to focus on at once. He vaguely heard Hank continue with his filthy words, grunts of exertion and pleasure in his ear as he sucked hickey after hickey until he was glowing with thirium under his skin but he could only focus on the overwhelming pleasure. Everywhere Hank was touching felt scorched like he was on the verge of bursting into flames and it occurred to him that he quite possibly might be but he couldn’t find it in himself to care with Hank mercilessly jacking him off, hitting his prostate with every thrust, the slick slapping of thighs against thighs.

It was too much, patches of his skin receding to reveal the smooth white plastic underneath around his thighs and legs, his hands having gone white a long time ago with the want to interface with Hank, show him how much he loves this, him, everything.

It was like an explosion, searing every bit of him, ocular units malfunctioning and his vision going white as he came, errors and warnings being the only thing he could see anymore as well as a timer counting down in the corner. 

03...02...01..00

______________________________________________________________________________

“Connor!”

Connor steadily blinked his eyes open, automatically adjusting to the sunlight from the windows that streamed in.

He was no longer tied up like the last time he remembered but judging from the alarm clock on the dresser next to them, an hour had passed since he had to do a massive reboot so it would make sense that Hank would have panicked and untied him. At least he had put the plug back in, he would have been disappointed to wake up leaking out without being awake to enjoy it.

“Con?” Hank pleaded next to him. “Fuck. Fuck I’m gonna have to call Markus or Nines… Cyberlife? I don’t know oh god, please wake up.” 

He didn’t need to do a scan to know how high Hank’s stress levels had risen. It wasn’t good for his heart at his age, poor choices in diet, lack of exercise, and drinking habits.

“I’m awake,” Connor stated simply, stretching his arms, delighted to see marks left from the rope as well.

“Oh shit,” Hank sighed in relief, popping into his field of vision with worry set deep in his blue eyes. “You alright?”

Connor grinned softly, snuggling his face into the bed. “I’m functioning at full capacity, no damage internal or external detected. Lubrication and thirium levels are low. I will need to refill them both soon.”

“What happened? That’s never happened before, Con, I was scared to death.”

“You’re in fact not dead, Lieutenant,” he giggled at Hank’s apparent disdain for the title in bed. “And while you are not in the best condition physically, my scans reveal it is near impossible for you to have died from-”

‘Don’t be a brat.” Hank swatted his chest though it wasn’t hard enough to hurt. “It’s an expression and you know it.” He ran a hand down his face, still obviously distraught. The fear he must have felt had Connor feeling a little guilty for teasing him so he took pity on him and gave him a real answer.

“It seems I was so overwhelmed it wasn’t just a soft reboot this time. I overheated and was forced to stay in stasis until I cooled down enough to complete an almost full reboot.”

Hank flopped down next to him with a huff. After a moment of collecting himself, he grinned. “It was that good huh?”

“Mmm.” Connor wiggled, resting his head against the other man’s shoulder, bringing his hand to his chest to lazily race the faded tattoo that expanded across the skin under the soft silver hair. “I think this has been the best week of my entire deviancy.”

“I don’t think I’ve had this much sex in one week since I was… fuck I dunno, twenty or something? I didn’t even think I could at this age.”

“Hank?”

When Connor turned those deep brown puppy dog eyes up at him with that sweet little pout on his lips, Hank’s heart sped up with utter love, knowing he’d give the entire world and then some to him in a heartbeat if he asked.

“Would you really ever want to have a child? With me?” he added as if he’d ever want to have one with any other person.

It hurt some to think about as his mind flashed to Cole, a big brother that their kid would never get to meet, but the thought of such a bright future with Connor didn’t sound half bad if he was being honest.

“Yeah. I think I would. We should probably focus on getting married first though.”

He’d never seen Connor’s face light up so quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn’t meant to have a sappy end but here we are. I really have no idea what I’m doing anymore. Add me on twitter and talk about dbh with me! I have no friends lol @kayleighx2209


End file.
